Warriors' Plot Adoption Center
by Russell Scottie
Summary: Looking for a plot for a new Warriors fanfic to write? Why not stop here and adopt some? Here you will find many different plots, with more always on their way! - Newest plot ideas: The Fox in the Holly- Hollyleaf adopts the fox cub when after it's mother was killed,,, Never Looking Back- Stonefur lives instead of Mistyfoot and he cannot forgive RiverClan
1. A Leaf in the Shadows

**PLEASE NOTE: Apologizes for the poof of this. I am adding a little something to each chapter to see if that helps it from being taken down again. If it does not, I may decide to put this elsewhere.**

**Some of them, like this one, will kinda relate to the plot idea on which they are posted, but probably not all the time. But you can ignore them for the most part.**

Leafpool padded back into camp, her head low as she carried in a small skinny mouse in her jaws. She tried to blend in with her surroundings as she went to place it in the fresh-kill pile, but that was difficult when everyone watched her every movement like hawks. It had been moons since her secret was revealed and she became a warrior, but still so many cats in her Clan distrusted her and thought she'd run off with Crowfeather again at any moment, even though there was no chance of that ever happening now.

After depositing the mouse, Leafpool settled herself down in a dark corner of camp and began to think of the Gathering that had been held last night. She had noticed that Littlecloud still seemed weak after surviving greencough and has yet to take on a new apprentice after Flametail's death. Leafpool knew how close the two ShadowClan medicine cats had been and wished she could do more to help her old friend.

**XXX**

**While I work on bringing myself out of a long hiatus/writer's block, I've decided to move all my Warriors ideas that are up for adoption from my profile to here, along with adding some new ones. This will be much more organized and detailed than what I had up on my profile.**

**Ok, lets talk about rules! Firstly, I'd like to inform you that I will be posting the rules for adopting in each 'chapter' so they will be right there when you need them. The key to how I will have things set up will only be in this first chapter as everything is pretty self-explanatory.**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

******- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXX**

**Key to how I will have things set up-**

**Title: The name I gave to the idea, they're mainly there to ease the adoption**

**Plot: Summary of the plot idea, or sometimes just a rambling mess of an idea**

**Additional thoughts of mine: basically what it sounds like, more thoughts I had for the idea**

**Timeline: Not always going to be in each plot idea's page, but this will just tell if the plot is set in a certain cannon timeline**

**Pairing(s): Not always going to be in each plot idea's page, but this will be for if a plot idea has a pairing or I have a suggestion for a pairing**

**Possible Ending(s): Not always going to be in each one, but this will be for suggestions I have for the ending**

**Adopted so far by: Just as it sounds, the names of people who have adopted this story. This will be updated whenever someone new adopts a plot idea**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Title: **A Leaf in the Shadows

**Plot: **With Flametail dead, ShadowClan needs a new Medicine Cat Apprentice. But with Littlecloud weak from illness, who is going to train the new Medicine Cat? Leafpool, who is suffering being a warrior in ThunderClan, notices this and goes to speak with Littlecloud. She proposes that she join ShadowClan temporarily to help train the new Medicine Cat Apprentice, Littlecloud agrees but thinks their leaders' won't. Surprisingly, Blackstar is more open to the idea than anyone would have thought and of course Firestar doesn't want his daughter going to ShadowClan. Firestar is in the end convinced that it is for the good of the Clans and lets Leafpool go to ShadowClan to train a new Medicine Cat Apprentice. Leafpool begins to teach the cat chosen to be ShadowClan's new Medicine Cat Apprentice. However, the longer she stays in ShadowClan, the more she feels at home there. Once Littlecloud has recovered enough to take over the training, Leafpool is left with a choice to make. Stay in ShadowClan, where she feels at home now, or return to ThunderClan, where her family is but where she no longer feels she is welcome?

**Additional Thoughts of Mine: **Many cats of ShadowClan don't trust Leafpool when she first comes to ShadowClan, especially Dawnpelt. RiverClan and WindClan are shocked about the arrangement and maybe they think there shouldn't be one. Medicine Cat Apprentice could be Dewkit or Mistkit. Leafpool and Littlecloud get close during Leafpool's time in ShadowClan and they talk about Cinderpelt. Maybe a romance between Leafpool and a ShadowClan cat, maybe someone unexpected and perhaps a jealous Crowfeather too.

**Timeline: **Pretty much starting anytime after Flametail's death in Night Whispers

**Pairing(s): **Perhaps ShadowClan catxLeafpool, some lingering CrowfeatherxLeafpool

**Possible Endings: **Leafpool decides to go back to ThunderClan to be with her family, but still strong friendships with some ShadowClan cats or Leafpool decides to stay in ShadowClan.

**Adopted so far by: **Silvershadow1142 **(she has finished!)**, Nyachu-chan

**XXXX**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	2. Blood Raven

**Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each. You may ignore them.**

The rain poured down heavily in sheets, making visibility extremely poor, and thunder boomed and echoed all around. After leaving Graypaw and Firepaw, it quickly became impossible for Ravenpaw to see or navigate his way to Barley's barn. He couldn't find shelter on the flat moors to stay in until the storm lessened, so he continued blindly through the storm. By the time Ravenpaw had found a bush to take shelter under, he was exhausted and quickly slipped under it before falling into a deep sleep without much thought.

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

******- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Title: **Blood Raven

**Plot: **The night that Ravenpaw flees ThunderClan, he gets lost in Twoleg Place and meets Scourge. BloodClan is still amassing in numbers, still not big enough for Scourge's liking. Upon meeting Ravenpaw, Scourge sees him as a recruit for BloodClan, but soon finds himself taking special interest in the apprentice when he finds out Ravenpaw's name, knowing it is a Clan name. Scourge tries to persuade Ravenpaw to join BloodClan, but Ravenpaw refuses. Scourge won't give up this source of valuable Intel on the Clans, so he continues to meet Ravenpaw, who is scratching out a living as a rogue in Twoleg Place. As Ravenpaw begins to tell Scourge about the Clans, he also ends up telling him about Tigerclaw. Scourge, who has experienced Tigerclaw's claws when he was a kit, begins to feel a deep connection with Ravenpaw over this and begins to change, which begins changing BloodClan. Bone has noticed these changes and does not like it, viewing these changes as weakness; he follows Scourge one day and discovers Ravenpaw. He attacks Ravenpaw, intending to kill the former apprentice to save BloodClan from change, but Scourge shows up and saves Ravenpaw from Bone. Bone gives Scourge a choice; BloodClan or Ravenpaw.

**Additional Thoughts of Mine: **Ravenpaw meets several Kittypets while in TwolegPlace, like Princess and Violet, and perhaps becomes friends with Princess because he sees Firepaw(heart) in her. Ravenpaw is scared of Scourge at first.

**Possible Endings: **Depending on what you decide Scourge to pick, they are several different endings I think could happen. I mean Scourge could pick Ravenpaw and Bone becomes leader of BloodClan, or Scourge picks BloodClan over Ravenpaw, or Scourge picks both and turns BloodClan into a real Clan. I think there's quite a bit you could do no matter what choice you have Scourge go with.

**Timeline: **Starts right after Ravenpaw escapes ThunderClan in Into the Wild

**Adopted so far by: **Nyachu-chan, Bravelove, Ara The Cat

**XXXX**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	3. It started out as a Feeling

**This idea is actually a story I started and didn't finish, but decided to put it up for adoption. For this idea you can decide to continue where I left off, start anew, or take it farther back then where I had started it**

**Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each chapter. You may ignore these. This one is sorta a rewritten part of a bit that was in the story that I started with this plot before putting it up for adoption.**

Fireheart watched Longtail weave through the crowd of Warriors to get to the side of the newly named Ravenheart. Once at her half-brother's side, the she-cat nuzzled the young tom and purred loudly before leaning into the black tom's ear and whispering something in it. As Fireheart watched the two, a burning emotion the young ginger tom had yet to identify filled him.

**XXXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

******- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Title: **It Started Out As A Feeling

**Plot: **What if Longtail was born a she-cat? What if she was overprotective of her half-brother, Ravenpaw, and spent more time with the apprentices? What if Firepaw couldn't help but feel something strange toward her?

**Additional Thoughts of Mine: **Something happened in the past, sometime around the time when Robinwing died, that makes Longtail take interest in a young Ravenpaw and the two created a strong bond. Longtail is overprotective of Ravenpaw and Ravenpaw is extremely loyal to Longtail. Firepaw fights the feelings he has for Longtail, yet is still very confused about what feelings he does have toward her. When Longtail saves him from the river (in Forest of Secrets), Fireheart finally acknowledges and accepts that he is in love with her.

**Timeline: **Could start in Into the Wild or you could take it back earlier to show Longtail growing up as a she-cat and such

**Pairing(s): **Fireheartxfemale!Longtail

**Adopted so far by: **Petalwish

**XXXX**

**This was a story I had started and never finished. I'm not sure if there will be anymore like this, stories I never finish and decided to put up for adoption. But feel free to go read what I had written for it, if you have not already. You do not have to continue where I left off, you could start anew or begin the story before Rusty joined ThunderClan.**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	4. SkyClan's Future

******Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each. You may ignore them.**

Sharpclaw stared up at the stars, looking for guidance and answers from StarClan as he sat vigil for Leafstar with the rest of SkyClan. He was still in shock, he had never expected for Leafstar to lose her final life so suddenly, he had thought she would be leader and he deputy for many, many more seasons. SkyClan had never lost a leader and so the Clan was in much confusion over what would happen now, but mainly they were mourning for the loss of a leader who they had believed would lead them for many more seasons.

**XXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

******- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Title: **SkyClan's Future

**Plot: **Leafstar loses her last life while her kits are still apprentices and now Sharpclaw is left with the reality that he is SkyClan's new leader. He isn't sure what to do as SkyClan has never lost a leader and is confused over when he should get his nine lives and chose a deputy. And what if he isn't supposed to be leader? Firestar after all picked Leafstar over him. Sharpstar's leadership is a hard one, with problems from outside the Clan and within the Clan itself.

**Additional Thoughts of Mine: **Harrykit was renamed after Sol's exile and maybe given a name relating to the flood. One of Leafstar's kits was apprenticed to Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw's kits are still in the nursery when he becomes leader. Some cats in SkyClan think Sharpclaw had something to do with Leafstar's death as they were alone together when she lost her last life. Ebonyclaw has become a full warrior of SkyClan and is expecting Shrewtooth's kits after helping him overcome his fears. One of the first things Sharpstar does as leader is to declare there will be no more daylight warriors and those who were still were will have to decide between SkyClan and their Twolegs.

**Timeline: **Some moons after SkyClan and the Stranger

**Pairing(s): **SharpclawxCherrytail, ShrewtoothxEbonyxclaw and HarveymoonxMintfur

**Adopted so far by:**

**XXXX**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	5. Storm of Thunder

******Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each. You may ignore them.**

Stormkit stared up at the figures of Shellheart, Pinestar, and Sunfall, taken aback that he was being asked by his father if he wanted to stay in ThunderClan. The kit thought about the short time he had spent in ThunderClan and it had been nice, especially after the way RiverClan was treating him after his accident. It certainly had been a relief to find that the ThunderClan cats who disliked him, disliked him for having been RiverClan and not for his broken jaw. Deep down he wished he could go back to RiverClan to be with his brother, Oakkit, but he knew that was impossible.

**XXXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

******- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Tile: **Storm of Thunder

**Plot: **Shellheart is outraged that Rainflower wants to rename Stormkit to Crookedkit, but Hailstar calling a meeting to rename his kit was the last straw. A RiverClan who isolates a kit and would accept this renaming wasn't the RiverClan he knew and loved. Shellheart stops the renaming and announces that he is taking Stormkit and leaving RiverClan. After leaving RiverClan, a ThunderClan patrol stops the two. After seeing Stormkit's broken jaw and hearing that the RiverClan deputy left his Clan because of how his son was being treated, the ThunderClan patrol offers to bring the two to their camp to stay a while until Shellheart figures out what to do next. After spending some time in ThunderClan, Stormkit is brought to a meeting with Shellheart, Sunfall, and Pinestar; the meeting is about if Shellheart and Stormkit wants to join ThunderClan. The two decide to stay and join ThunderClan, but someone is furious about Stormkit's decision, a certain Dark Forest cat named Mapleshade. Stormkit grows up in ThunderClan, his dreams invaded by Mapleshade who continues to tell him that he must return to RiverClan as his destiny lies there.

**Additional Thoughts of Mine: **As Shellheart and Stormkit gets ready to leave, Shellheart stops to ask Oakkit if he wished to come with them, Oakkit is torn but decides to stay in RiverClan. Stormkit is put into the ThunderClan nursery, even though he wanted to stay with his father. He meets Bluekit and Snowkit, Snowkit seems disgusted with his face and is distrustful, but Bluekit, while shocked at his appearance at first, she is more friendly towards him than her sister. Moonflower takes Stormkit in and she reminds him of Echomist and finds comfort in her gentleness. Stormkit finds himself enjoying ThunderClan, more cats seem to be friendly towards him and those that weren't disliked him for being RiverClan, not his jaw. Shellheart thinks that them joining ThunderClan would cause tensions between ThunderClan and RiverClan to heighten, but Pinestar assures him that it is already bad between the two Clans, their joining wouldn't really affect it. Stormkit grows up to be a fine warrior of ThunderClan and gets very close to Bluefur. As a warrior, Stormkit decides to return to RiverClan to fulfill this destiny that Mapleshade keeps telling him about.

**Timeline: **Crookedstar's Promise and Bluestar's Prophecy

**Possible Ending(s): **After living in RiverClan for some time and finding out who Mapleshade really is, Storm decides to either stay with his birth Clan or return to his adopted Clan

**Pairings(s): **BluexStorm/Crooked me thinks

**Adopted so far by: **Stuffed Watermelon

**XXXX**

**This was a story idea that I originally planned on writing, but in the end I decided that I probably would never get around to it and put it up for adoption so that it might still get to be written.**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	6. Loyal Exile

******Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each. You may ignore them.**

The former deputy knew the cats he was staying with thought he was crazy for wanting to go back to his Clan after his leader tried to kill him. But he knew something very important about his former leader, a secret the Clan didn't know, and he knew that this secret would help him free his Clan. This secret he knew, that the leader had told him before the leader had changed, was the number of lives the leader had left and there weren't that many that laid between the leader and their final death.

**XXX**

**First OC plot I have up for adoption, though I suppose one could change it slightly and use it with cannon characters**

**XXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **Loyal Exile

**Plot: **The Clan has been at peace for a long time, but that all changed when the Clan's peaceful leader changed and became violent, distrustful, and paranoid. The deputy is confused over their leader's personality change, but when the leader decides to attack another Clan when the Clan is unprepared for the huge battle planned in the dead of leaf-bare, the deputy stands up against the leader. The leader, enraged, attacks the deputy brutally and before the medicine cat could treat the deputy, the leader exiles the deputy and chases them out. The deputy is found by a small group of cats who takes them in and helps them heal. When the deputy is almost healed, they express wanting to return to their Clan to fight the leader and save their Clan. Most of the group thinks they are insane for wanting to return, especially since the deputy almost died from the leader's attack, and try countlessly to talk the deputy out of it. But the deputy won't be deterred for they know a secret about the leader; they know the exact amount number of lives the leader had left at the time of their exile and there weren't many left.

**Additional thoughts of mine: **The deputy could get very close to a cat in the group, but doesn't start a romantic relationship with them. Or they had a mate or nearly became mates with a cat in the Clan, but developed a crush on a cat in the group and has become conflicted about what feelings they have for each cat. When the deputy returns, they have managed to convince some of the group to go with them. Perhaps a cat in the group is skilled in the ways of healing.

**Possible Ending(s): **After defeating the leader, the deputy could become the new leader or maybe have decided in their exile that Clan life isn't for them and gives the leadership of the Clan to a cat they trust to lead it well. If the deputy decides to stay in the Clan, maybe they ask the group to join the Clan

**Pairings(s): **DeputyxGroup cat or Clan catxDeputyxGroup cat

**Adopted so far by: **catsandcoffee, coolgirl526, Nightflame1803, EradrinSkyleaf

**XXXX**

**Not too sure how many more OC plots I will put up for adoption, though I still think this one could be configured to work with the cannon.**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	7. I Will Return

******Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each. You may ignore them.**

Longpaw crouched, hidden in a dark corner, staring as the Twolegs bent down to pet the young Kittypet named Rusty with their strange paws. He tried to think up a new escape plan, he had been trying countless escape plans since he was capture and they had all failed. The apprentice stopped his train of thought, suddenly realizing something as he watched the Twolegs interact with Rusty. The Twolegs trusted that Kittypet, giving the Kittypet more freedom than they gave Longpaw. Maybe, just maybe, he could use that annoying young tom to help him escape that awful place and return back home to ThunderClan.

**XXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXX**

**Title: **I Will Return

**Plot: **Longpaw was out hunting by Tallpines when he gets himself trapped in a trap the Twolegs had set up. He is taken into Twoleg Place and placed into a Twoleg Den, unable to escape. There he finds a young kittypet named Rusty, who is captivated by everything Clan related Longpaw tells him. Longpaw notices that the Twolegs seem to trust Rusty, giving the kittypet more freedom than they give him and realizes that he must work with Rusty if he ever wants to escape and return to ThunderClan. Longpaw eventually escapes the Twoleg Den with Rusty's help and starts heading back toward ThunderClan, but Rusty who has become fascinated by everything Longpaw has told him, decides to follow him back to ThunderClan and ask to join.

**Additional thoughts of Mine: **Longtail and Fireheart are closer in age for this. Maybe Darkstripe and Tigerclaw discover Longpaw in the trap and they don't do anything or much to help get him out and Longpaw is upset about that. Maybe Rusty's Twoleg's home is located further in Twoleg Place and Longpaw has to work with Rusty to get through it to get back to the forest. And perhaps Longpaw was away from the ThunderClan for some moons and a lot has changed while he was gone.

**Timeline: **Somewhat before Into the Wild

**Pairings(s): **Could possibly be FireheartxLongtail, or whatever you want

**Possible Ending(s): **Not really an ending, but I think the story could continue in ThunderClan

**Adopted so far by: **featherstormx

**XXXX**

**While I'd love to write another Longtail fic, I already have several that I am currently writing and more that I have plans for. And I'm just not as inspired or motivated to write this one than I am for the others.**

**This idea is rather new and unpolished, so I might come back to clean it up and maybe add more to it. And I rather dislike the 'title' I gave it, I just couldn't think of anything at the time.**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	8. Keeping Promises

******Please Note: I am now putting little writings in each. You may ignore them.**

Swiftpaw stared down at the broken, but alive form of Brightpaw, or Lostface as Bluestar had named her, guilt overflowing in him after being told that Lostface could never become a real Warrior. It was all his fault that she almost died, was renamed a cruel name, and told she could never be a real Warrior. If only he could have stayed patient, then he could have kept his promise, a promise he made that the two would be Warriors soon.

**XXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **Keeping Promises

**Plot: **Swiftpaw survived the dog attack, but Brightpaw was still gravely injured. Bluestar gives Swiftpaw his warrior name and preforms the dying apprentice ceremony on Brightpaw, giving her the name Lostface. Lostface lives and is told she could never become a real warrior. She is angry at Swift, blaming him for convincing her to go with him to fight the Pack, and is taking comfort in Cloudtail. Swift feels guilty that it is his fault that Lostface may never become a real warrior and becomes determined to train Lostface so she can become a real warrior. As Swift trains Lostface, he hopes that he can repair their friendship and hopes that one day they could maybe become something more.

**Additional Thoughts of Mine: **While Swiftpaw survives and isn't injured as much as Brightpaw, he should still have some serious injuries, but nothing life threatening or crippling. Tensions between Swift and Cloudtail should be high as Cloudtail should be furious at Swift for bringing Brightpaw along to attack the dogs. Also Swift and Cloudtail are vying for Brightpaw's affections. Oh and ThunderClan will know about the dog pack earlier, so maybe Brindleface doesn't have to die

**Timeline: **A Dangerous Path

**Pairing(s): **SwiftxBrightxCloud, or you could just go SwiftxBright

**Adopted for far by: **Ara the Cat

**XXXX**

**Reason behind the title: one, I couldn't think of anything that fit better and two, in my head cannon I believe that Swift promised Bright they will become warriors when he was convincing her to come with him to fight the dogs.**

**If you want to talk more about the idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to shoot some ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	9. Should Have Known Better

**Yes, more little writings. You can continue to ignore them.**

A ginger tabby tom stared around at his Clan's blood soaked camp with depressed eyes. Was this really all his fault for meeting with that she-cat from another Clan he thought he loved? He never thought she was the kind of cat to use someone like that, but now he knew love had blinded him. He really should have known better than to fall for a cat in another Clan.

**XXX**

**Another OC plot, which I suppose could be used with cannon characters too.**

**XXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **Should Have Known Better

**Plot: **Cat 1 is a loyal warrior to their Clan, but falls in love with a cat from another Clan. The two meet up and it seems that Cat 2 is in love with Cat 1 too, so the two continue to meet in secret. Cat 1 wants to runaway with Cat 2, but Cat 2 always seems to have a reason why they can't just yet. Cat 2's Clan begins to start battles with Cat 1's Clan, stealing prey in Cat 1's Clan's territory and pushing borders. After a rather ruthless attack that has left Cat 1's Clan vulnerable, Cat 1 realizes the attacks, prey stealing, and border pushing usually happens after they meet up with Cat 2. Cat 1 begins to wonder if Cat 2 was using them and taking what Cat 1 said about their Clan and was using it to plan the attacks. Cat 1 decides to stop meeting up with Cat 2 and be loyal to their Clan, but they can't help feeling that they still love Cat 2 and hoping that Cat 2 hadn't been using them.

**Pairing(s): **Either onesided or full Cat 1xCat 2

**Possible Ending(s): **During a battle, Cat 1 meets Cat 2 and finds out that Cat 2 was just using them and didn't love them. The two fight and Cat 1 has an inner battle, stay loyal to his Clan and defeat Cat 2 or let his feelings for Cat 2 win and let themselves be defeated. Or the two meet and Cat 2 tells Cat 1 that their Clan was forcing them to tell them the information Cat 1 told them to use it to attack the other Clan, but Cat 2 really loves Cat 1 and had been trying to tell Cat 1 what was going on without getting caught all along.

**Adopted so far by: **Glimmeringshadows

**XXX**

**If you want to talk more about an idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to bounce ideas around with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	10. Half Secret

**Oh, you thought the little writings would have stopped by now? Sorry, but I feel I must still do them. Continue to ignore them.**

Leafpool stared out at ThunderClan's camp from the medicine cat's den with nervous eyes. She had recently found out she was pregnant with kits, Crowfeather's kits, and had been spending so much of her time trying to figure out what to do. She had thought for some time about hiding away to have the kits and claiming that she found them while searching for herbs. But she decided against that idea and thought it would be better to tell her Clan about the kits. She had thought of so many different ways her Clan may react and she thought she had prepared herself for it all, but finding courage to actually tell her Clan was now proving difficult.

**XXXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **Half Secret

**Plot: **Leafpool had decided to tell her Clan that she was pregnant with Crowfeather's kits and it was decided that the Clan would keep the kits' parentage a secret from the other Clans. ThunderClan told the other Clans that Squirrelflight was expecting Brambleclaw's kits, but Leafpool told Crowfeather the truth and he kept the secret too. Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit grow up knowing who their real parents are and having to pretend that their parents are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw around the other Clans. But can this secret last? Or will it be revealed and have everything fall apart?

**Additional Thoughts: **Things would be different than how Power of Three was, for starters everything with Ashfur would probably be different. Crowfeather would acknowledge Jay, Holly, and Lion and maybe he wouldn't have become mates with Nightcloud.

**Timeline: **Could start between New Prophecy and Power of Three, or have that be prologue and the actual story start off at Power of Three.

**Pairing(s): **Maybe some lingering CrowfeatherxLeafpool? Or they manage to slowly work it out.

**Adopted so far by:**

**XXXX**

**If you want to talk more about an idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to bounce ideas with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	11. The Forest Spirit

**Warriors Fan12: when you get an account, you may adopt as many as you want, just inform me with your account about all the ones you wish to adopt. And a PM is a Private Message.**

**..**

**More little writings. You may continue to ignore them.**

The forest spirit was dead, the forest was dying, and the Clan was running away, no sane cat would stay in the forest now. But one young warrior did stay behind and maybe he could be called a bit crazy, but the forest spirit had saved his life when he was young and he felt he couldn't leave without trying to find a way to bring the spirit back.

**XXXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **The Forest Spirit

**Plot: **In a large, deep forest that was full of life, there lives a Clan (or Clans) who lives side by side with a forest spirit. The forest spirit protects the forest, keeping it healthy and strong. The Clan(s) acknowledges the spirit as higher being and has forbidden any cat from harming or trying to kill the spirit. But there is a group of power hungry warriors who believes that if they kill the forest spirit, they will gain great power. The group succeeds in killing the spirit, but none of them gained any power, instead the forest began to die and animals who lived in the forest started to die suddenly too. A cat who had been saved from dying by the forest spirit when they were young, decides to find a way to bring back the spirit instead of running away like the Clan(s) were planning on doing. The cat believed if the forest spirit was brought back, the forest would recover and the sudden deaths of the animals would stop.

**Additional Thoughts: **There is no cats with power, however the cat who was saved by the forest spirit has a spiritual connection to the spirit. And that connection is key to bringing the spirit back to life.

**Adopted so far by: **Kira-QueenOfDarkness, Sweet Arcadia

**XXXX**

**Yes, this was inspired by Princess Mononoke. It's a great movie, you should check it out if you haven't seen it yet.**

**If you want to talk more about an idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to bounce ideas with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	12. The Fox in the Holly

**Guests/People who have yet to get an account: I would be happy to let you adopt any of my ideas, but when you get an account please comment or Private Message me so I know who has adopted what.**

**More little writings. You may continue to ignore them.**

Hollyleaf watched the fox cub trying to get out in the darkness as she thought over what to do with it. She could lead it out of the tunnels, but its mother was dead and it surely would be a certain death for the young cub. Or she could kill it, giving it a swift death that it may not get if she led it outside, but she wasn't that up to taking another life after she killed Ashfur. Surely there was another option that would make it so the fox cub could live.

**XXXX**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **The Fox in the Holly

**Plot: **When the dog had chased the fox cub into the tunnels and into Hollyleaf, the fox cub's mother showed up to try to protect her cub. The fox mother fought the dog with everything she had, but was killed by the dog in front of the young fox and Hollyleaf before the dog's twoleg showed up to take it away. The fox cub gets lost in the tunnels and Hollyleaf decides she needs to do something about it. But the fox's mother was dead and if she led it out of the tunnels, surely it would die without its mother there to protect it. And she refused to kill the kit. Hollyleaf finally decided that she would try to raise it in the tunnels with Fallen Leaves. As the fox grows under her care, Hollyleaf begins to miss her Clanmates and being a Warrior. She wants to return to them, but she feels she can't leave. ThunderClan would never accept the fox, who had grown to think of her as its mother, and it was still too young to live on its own. And she couldn't think of leaving Fallen Leaves, who refused to leave the tunnels.

**Additional Thoughts: **The fox cub learns to speak cat and thinks of Hollyleaf as its mother and Fallen Leaves as its father. Fallen Leaves was against Hollyleaf raising the fox at first as he thought it might turn on her and hurt her, but he warms up to the fox soon enough. Hollyleaf names the fox, maybe even giving it a Clan name. Fallen Leaves has yet to tell Hollyleaf his secret, that he's not alive.

**Timeline: **Hollyleaf's Story

**Pairing(s): **HollyleafxFallen Leaves

**Adopted so far by: **all the shattered pieces, starlight3743

**XXXX**

**If you want to talk more about an idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to bounce ideas with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**


	13. Never Looking Back

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Title: **Never Looking Back

**Plot: **Stonefur didn't die protecting Stormpaw and Featherpaw, instead he was held down as warriors dragged Mistyfoot out and brutally murdered her in front of him. He tries to break free to save his sister, but he is unable to. Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw rescue him, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw, but Stonefur is reluctant to leave Mistyfoot's body. After the battle with BloodClan, Leopardstar approaches him to ask Stonefur to return to RiverClan and be its deputy again. But Stonefur feels he cannot go back to the Clan that betrayed him and killed Mistyfoot. He asks to join ThunderClan and is accepted, but some of the warriors distrust him. He works hard to show his new Clan that RiverClan means nothing to him now and that he is loyal to ThunderClan.

**Additional Thoughts: **Tigerstar ordered the warriors to drag Mistyfoot out and kill her, or maybe Leopardstar suggested gets free of the warriors holding him down, maybe even killing one, and rushes over to Mistyfoot, but she is already taking her last breaths and he is unable to do anything to save her. After joining ThunderClan, perhaps he finds love there. And when he sees StarClan for whatever reason, he tries to apologize to Mistyfoot for being unable to save her, but she won't let him and tells him that it wasn't his fault she died.

**Timeline: **starts in The Darkest Hour

**Adopted so far by: **coolgirl526

**XXX**

**I always liked Stonefur and wished he had lived; yet I also thought that if he had lived he wouldn't have forgiven Leopardstar that easily or at all. Anyways, I had this plot idea sitting around for some while and just wasn't getting around to writing it.**

**If you want to talk more about an idea, are confused about a certain part, want someone to bounce ideas with, or whatever, feel free to send me a PM.**

**XXXX**

He had told her he would always protect her and he had meant it, but he couldn't protect her from everything. He was helpless as he watched her take her last breath, the light fading from her eyes. He wished he could do something to save, he wished that he could trade places with her so that he died and she lived.


	14. Was I Wrong?

**This is a very serious plot and if you decide to adopt it, you need to keep it serious. You should also understand how almost ritualistic the Clans are when dealing with the deaths of their Clanmates and dead bodies.**

**As you may have already noticed, this adoption center may not be updated with new plots as often as I used to as my writer's block is breaking and I'm working on actually writing my stories. I will continue to post when I come up with an idea that I wish to put up for adoption.**

**If you are looking for a plot idea that isn't Warriors, I have some. I have listed some of the series that I have ideas for on my profile, but to get the full list or to get the actual plots you need to Private Message me.**

**xxx**

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or Private Message me (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Name: **Was I Wrong?

**Plot: **A queen who was in the middle of kitting, or right before she was due to kit, dies. The medicine cat (or apprentice) believes the kits inside are still alive and they will die soon if he doesn't do anything. Only thinking of saving the unborn kits, he cuts the queen open and delivers the kits, which are alive and appears healthy. The medicine cat's Clan is horrified that he cut open a Clanmate and exiles him. The kits are given to a queen who recently had her kits and the Clan considers the kits 'born of blood and death' (or something like that). The exiled medicine cat travels around, using his skills to heal cats that he meet while trying to survive without his Clan. He soon begins to wonder if what he did was wrong, like his former Clan thought, or if he was still right in what he did. Meanwhile, the kits grow up in the Clan hearing the story of their 'birth' and they decide to seek out the exiled medicine cat.

**Additional Thoughts: **Why the grown up kits want to seek out the medicine cat is up to you. Maybe they think the medicine cat was right, knowing they wouldn't have been born if he did nothing? Maybe one has it in their head that the medicine cat actually killed their mother? You could maybe have alternating POVs, going between the kits and the medicine cat. Medicine cat can be whatever gender you want.

**Adopted so far by:**

**xxxx**

Eyes blinked open and looked around, it was dark and only the faint outlines of trees and undergrowth could be made out. The only sound in the dark forest was the light rustling of leaves in the wind and an occasional hoot of an owl, otherwise there was no sound to be heard. The forest smelled earthy with a light damp smell, but there was no scent that anyone was there or had been there recently. Slightly damp moss made up most of the forest floor and felt almost springy as he walked on it.


	15. Snowy Raven

**RULES-**

**- You MUST give me credit for the idea when you post the story! It can be in either the description and/or in the story itself, but it HAS to be there somewhere.**

**- Adoption is easy! Just review or PM (PM is preferred) about which story or stories you wish to adopt. Once I give you the go ahead, you're free to go!**

**- MULTIPLE ADTOPERS! I see nothing wrong with multiple people adopting the same story as long as no one copies each other.**

**- You can ADOPT MULTIPLE story ideas!**

**- You can give the story whatever name you want, most of the names I give to ideas are just to make the adoption easier.**

**- You can also change parts of the plot idea or whatever you want, but you still need to credit me for the original idea.**

**XXXXXX**

**Name: **Snowy Raven

**Plot: **A hawk took Snowkit right from ThunderClan's camp and flew away from the Clans, but it was shot down when it flew above a farm. Ravenpaw and Barley were nearby when hawk fell out of the sky and they heard the sounds of a kit crying in pain from where the hawk fell. Ravenpaw goes to investigate and discovers an injured Snowkit in the hawk's talons. Ravenpaw quickly removed the kit from the dead hawk and swiftly moves back to the barn as he hears the dogs coming. Ravenpaw and Barley talk to Snowkit, trying to find out who he is and where his family is, but quickly discover that Snowkit is deaf. Ravenpaw decides to raise Snowkit and teach the young tom how to live and survive with his disability.

**Additional Thoughts: **Ravenpaw and Barley wouldn't call Snowkit Snowkit as Snowkit could barely communicate, so Ravenpaw would probably give him a new name. Ravenpaw was never told that ThunderClan had a deaf kit or that a hawk took it, so he doesn't know Snowkit is from ThunderClan.

**Timeline: **Starts in A Dangerous Path

**Possible Ending(s): **Maybe grownup Snowkit meets ThunderClan, finds out that he is a ThunderClan cat and reunites with his mother, Speckletail. Maybe he goes with the Clans when they leave. Or maybe he lives he whole life in the barn with Ravenpaw and Barley.

**Adopted so far by:**

**xxx**

Looking around and could see so far in nearly every direction. He could see mountains stretching up to the sky far in the distance, a large moor with old forest behind it, and an endless expense that was Twoleg Place. He never knew before that there was more than the forest he was born in and he was curious what lay beyond what he could see now.


End file.
